


Soulmates

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I previous wrote a Troyler fic with these parameters, so I decided to write one for Zankie now. This is a soulmates AU.</p><p>Finding Your Match:<br/>1. Everyone has colored vision until the moment they turn 16.<br/>2. At age 16, everyone's vision goes black and white.<br/>3. One's soulmate always appears in color to them.<br/>4. If you are in physical contact with your soulmate everything is in color.</p><p>Settling the Bond:<br/>1. Sex is the only way to settle the bond.<br/>2. Once you have sex with your match, for at least a week you need nearly constant contact and it is physically painful to be apart from your match.<br/>3. After about a week as the bond continues to settle, vision will begin to blur back to black & white with distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frankie

When I found out I'd be entering the Big Brother house, I was excited, but not in the way most singles are. Being gay has it's drawbacks in our world. If you're straight and haven't found your match, going into the Big Brother house means you might find a match you never would have otherwise known. But since they only ever cast one gay male each season, I stood no chance at that. I was in my late 20s, okay actually my early 30s, but let's not go there. I still hadn't found my match and was starting to give up hope. I'd gotten into the habit of sleeping with anyone that was willing over the years, just to feel needed if only for a night, but I hadn't seen color in well over a decade by that time.

My mother had never found her match and I had resigned myself to that being my destiny. She'd married twice though, resulting in me and my younger sister, Ariana. Both of our fathers had however ultimately found their matches and left my mother alone. My grandparents had their match in each other and had been married for many years, so I had experienced both possibilities throughout my childhood and young life. I longed for the companionship my grandparents shared, but my mother had always shown me it wasn't necessary to survive.

When I arrived outside the Big Brother House on the CBS soundstage in late June there were only 7 others waiting there. They had us move in and we introduced ourselves to each other. We went around, Devin was first and he made mention of a daughter at home, but also said that her mother had found her match in another man, so his daughter was the most important thing in his life. Donny was an older man from the south, he had found his match later in life and was currently in a relationship with her. Amber, Joey, Nicole, and Paola were four young single girls. Joey told us that her hair was actually blue (which Donny confirmed). I used the opportunity to tell everyone that my hair was actually blond with pink tips (which Donny also confirmed). The last houseguest to introduce himself was Cody. He was definitely my type if it weren't for that blaring problem of his heterosexuality. He was a young model from northern New Jersey who had played collegiate soccer and was still in amazing shape.

We played the first Head of Household competition, which I easily won. A few hours later, Julie Chen revealed a huge twist. Eight more houseguests would be entering the house to play a separate Head of Household competition and the entire game was changing before our eyes. When the doorbell rang and the new houseguests enter, my back was too the door for most of it until I felt a hand land on my shoulder and my eyes shot wide open.


	2. Zach

When my mom heard they'd be casting for a new season of Big Brother at my university's campus, she insisted that I audition. My mom had always been a fan of the show, but I knew her true intentions were beyond that. She had been asking me everyday for the past 7 1/2 years if I'd met my match. I'd been with my fair share of women, but hadn't seen colors since my 16th birthday. My parents had found their match in each other, and they had me and my younger brother to show for it. Everyone in my family found their matches. Everyone had someone that was theirs. Not finding a match wasn't even an option in my family. I had to find mine, so why not try Big Brother.

Over the years, Big Brother had brought a fair number of matches together. It was always interesting to see how they played it out when it did. Usually they didn't try to hide it, but that lead to them being huge targets in the game. There had also been a fair share of non-match couples to come from Big Brother, but as most non-match couples almost always did, they ended after the show was done and one of them would find their match in someone else. When I found out I'd been cast on Big Brother, I hoped that it would be my ticket to finding my match. I didn't find her at casting in Gainesville or in LA, but I still had hope that perhaps once I got to the house, she'd be there, in color, waiting for me.

When I arrived at the house, there were only seven others waiting on the stairs with me and no one was in color. Julie let us into the house and in that moment my world came crashing down around me. There in full color was a man. He was tiny with blond hair and pink tips. He was gorgeous, but not at all what I was expecting. I wasn't gay. This had to be a mistake. I like women. Was there a girl touching me? What was happening? Just like all the stories I heard, my breath started to catch in my throat and my knees tried to give out, so I reached out and my hand landed on his shoulder. I watched as he froze in place before turning around and wrapping his arms around my waist just before I fell. This wasn't a mistake. This man was my match and I couldn't deny it any longer.


End file.
